metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wookiee123
Welcome to Wikitroid! Wookiee123, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:19, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Please preview edits before saving Please make a habit of previewing your edits before you save them. This will allow you to spot anything else that you would like to change before you save your edit, allowing you to get it all done at once. Also, if you have any difficulty with any templates or infoboxes, etc., (if you can't get them to display properly, or for whatever other reason) I'd be happy to help. Happy editing! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:28, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Final Warning This is your final warning. If you continue to edit articles disruptively: #Creating articles that do not qualify to exist (little or no content and/or context) #Not previewing edits, and thus making unnecessary edits, flooding the patrol queue #Making unnecessary edits that could be made in one session, or making unnecessary edits by only editing one section of the page at a time You will be blocked from editing. Note that repeat offenses will result in an indefinite block. Please read all wiki policies - linked to in the welcome message above - to avoid this situation in the future. If you are blocked, you may appeal the block on your talk page, by emailing me ( ), or on IRC. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for a period of 2 days in accordance with Wikitroid's blocking policy for Disruptive editing patterns: Filling up the patrol queue with unnecessary edits, not heeding repeated warnings on talk page. Please note that repeated violation of policy may result in an indefinite block. Notes: }|Anonymous users only blocked. |}} }|Email from this user blocked. }}Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:52, 21 October 2008 (UTC) |} It would be wise for you to heed the warnings that have been left above this block notice, lest you want to get blocked again. Editing the wiki is one thing, but editing the wiki and filling the administrator patrol queue - to the point that you take up 412/3% of the edits in the queue, maxing out the available visible space, and a majority of those to a single page! If you had edited Tallon IV only once, that would bring the rate down to a comparatively minor 20%. (Calculations: based on the fact that the total number of edits I could see on one queue page was 60, and of those you made 25, (25/60)*100 yields ~41.666666666666666667, and removing 13 edits that you made, leaving only one edit for Tallon IV, ((25-13)/60)*100 yields 20). Sure people make multiple edits to a page, as I have, but usually only 3 or 4. You made 14 edits to a single page in a space of about 13 minutes, meaning approximately one edit per minute, and they were probably avoidable if you have simply used the "Show Preview" function before saving the page. In the future, use the "Show Preview" function >>>BEFORE<<< saving a page to avoid unnecessary edits. This would not be a problem if there were enough admins, but there aren't enough - and they are almost never on at the same time, meaning all the load is placed on one admin. Patrolling is a time consuming process involving the individual checking of each page edited and created. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:52, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Another Warning Please don't make long strings of edits in a short period of time like you did earlier. Instead, ask an administrator to use a bot to make whatever edits you want made. The bots can do it much more efficiently and don't require intervention. Just set an let run. I would recommend that you stop editing for a week and watch how others edit via if you want to avoid another block. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:18, 27 October 2008 (UTC) New Pages This is your final warning before an extended block. To be quite frank, you are becoming more of a nuisance than a help. I have warned you about this before - pages must have content before they qualify to exist (templates do not acount as content). Please do not create unnecessary pages. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:07, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Dude, dont use MY IP adress! Samusiscool2 (Now 3) got banned too! Samusiscool3 03:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Warning Please stop adding pages to and creating useless categories. It isn't helping, and is becoming very annoying. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hunters Just added your code. Mine is 1848-3951-0863. See ya on hunters..... maybe....Samuslovr1 01:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I'm TantrumDog. I am a Samus user with Imp, Outer Reach is my fave level and my friend code is 4812 6467 8367. Reply if you get the message and have added me. TantrumDog 00:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Signing posts When signing your posts, you don't need to manually add anything. Just type four tildes (~~~~) which will cause MediaWiki to automagically substitute in your username, a link to your userpage, and the current UTC timestamp. Following the two dashes after this sentence is what happens when I do it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:19, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Edits (from Armantula513's talk) Bots aren't for adding individual content to individual pages, they are for adding the same content to many different pages. For example, bots would not be used for the task you suggested, but may be used for putting all of those pages in a category, or for tagging all the pages in a category, or removing a category from pages, etc. In addition, I'm the one who usually runs the bots (partly because I believe I'm the only one with the software). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:53, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hunters I added your friend code. On MPH, I'm called "Annihil8or". How do you view your own friend code? Project: Trivia? Hey, I saw you've been doing a lot of good work on the wiki. Do you want to be part of a team collecting trivia? If you're interested, see Project: Trivia on the forums page. MetVet Hey! I haven't been on this website since summer but I found your edit on my talk page so I will enter your code. Don't expect me to be on very often though. GF Remnant 23:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) New articles I noticed you've been adding a lot of redlinks. I suggest you remove them. You couldn't put enough content on each page to justify each having its own page. As a general rule of thumb, if an article can't have two or more paragraphs, than it belongs as part of another article or list. One example is Alimbic Cannon 01. Don't create this page, or Alimbic Cannon 02, or Alimbic Datashade 01 for this reason. Again, do remove the redlinks - it clogs up the requested pages list and makes work for the page creators harder. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:29, 6 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Images It's actually very simple. Find the biggest version of the image (usually takes a few clicks, generally, click on the image itself until you get to the actual image alone), right clicking it, and clicking some variant of "Save Image..." (depending on what browser you use). Save it somewhere on your computer, then upload it to the wiki. One last thing, please sign your posts to talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) so people can identify your posts. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:25, 11 December 2008 (UTC) RE: New User Unable: Software reports that the user "Sylux Ridley" does not exist. Please check spelling, and remember that usernames are case-sensitive. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:06, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Hunters (Annihil8or) To view your own friend code, you have to connect to your wireless router. Once you've done that, you will have your friend code posted on the left side of the friend code input screen. --Wookiee123 02:53, 17 December 2008 (UTC) RE: SYLUX RIDLEY I have left a welcome message and a few warnings on his user talk page. I suggest you read them, they pertain to you as well. And remember: just because he is your friend doesn't mean you can disobey rules that others must. And please remind him to turn caps lock off. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Friend code Dude, I am so sorry that I never responded! It's that I have not been on Wikitroid for so long. Of course I'll enter you. I'll do it over the weekend hopefully. Last comment Sorry that last comment was from me Joshadow 16:43, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay I put you in! Joshadow 03:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Hey! Welcome back, Wookie!--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Wookiee123. This message is in regards to the four images you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, File:Tracemetroid.jpg, File:Storage Cavern B.jpg, File:Ing Cache.jpg, and File:Feeding pit expansion.jpg. While we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. In your case, you failed to add a licensing tag to the images you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the ''Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Also, please note that while I have fixed the images mentioned earlier for you, in the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page, or connect to our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) german wikitroid hey buddy, first things first: i am a normal user from the german metroid-wiki and i already left a message on your talk page. recently, you created many new articles about the rooms in the prime series. nonetheless, it seems like all this articles are just translated versions from the english metroid-wiki. i do not think that "converting" this articles is a problem - but the translation is of very poor quality. it appears like you let google's translator do the job. to be honest, some spanish partners already did the same. but they just translated their blogs (private), knowing that translating articles would lower the overall quality of our articles (public). in addition to this, all articles you created do not provide much information. seriously, writing short texts about (in some cases absolutely irrelevant) rooms will bloat our wiki. i suggest you, to write a walktrough instead. it would be an effective way, to provide information about the places where items are hidden and where events take place... and it will not result in a large amount of somehow related, but overall distributed articles. last but not least: you created MANY redlinks - and nearly all of them lead to irrelevant pages about not-really-important rooms. this makes editing and adding pages more complicated... try avoiding that. m4dguy 12:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Recent Image Uploads Hello Wookiee123. It's come to my attention that most, if not all, of the images you have recently uploaded to Wikitroid were actually originated from the Metroid Wiki. Now, while there is nothing wrong with this in itself as neither Wikitroid nor Metroid Wiki has legal ownership over the images, it's been requested that the images be properly attributed. Therefore, I am asking that for all future images you upload you also include a link in the Image Description to the original image, especially if the image came from Metroid Wiki. I must also note that this is technically required by the Images Policy, although I don't frequently enforce this rule. Also, if you aren't beaten to it, I would like you to also source and attribute all the images you previously uploaded from Metroid Wiki. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Users are also beginning to complain about the number of uploads flooding the recent changes list- you may want to slow down a bit. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :AdmiralSakai: links or logs would be useful. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Check my userpage. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I disagree completely. That isn't flooding the recent changes at all. Though you should upload images with so you don't have to go back and edit them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC)